The present invention relates in general to vending machines and in particular to a new and useful setting mechanism for a vending machine, to set one or two or more sales prices for merchandise dispensing devices which are mounted to an operating base plate and along which extends at least one control bar coupled to the one hand, depending on the sales price, to the respective merchandise dispensing devices by means of coupling members, and on the other hand to a release mechanism for the merchandise dispensing devices.
Additional information can be found in two related co-pending applications entitled MECHANICAL VENDING MACHINE and TRAP DOOR CHUTE FOR VENDING MACHINES, which are incorporated here by reference.
Such a setting mechanism is mentioned in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 44 016. Therein, two shiftable control bars are provided. Tapped holes are provided on slide carriers of the merchandise dispensing devices, into which screws can be screwed so that each merchandise dispensing device is coupled selectively either to the one and/or to the other control bar.
Such a mechanism is also described in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 79 09 711. Here, the control bars are rotatable shafts. They act upon a crediting unit via a lever system.
Coupling the control bar to the merchandise dispensing devices by means of threaded pins is cumbersome in operation because the threaded pins are located in a hidden place. This particularly felt when the once selected coordination of a sales price with a merchandise dispensing device is to be changed.